Jasmine: Fairy of Magic
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Jasmine Evans is the Guardian Fairy of Human magic, once freed from imprisonment. she finds out she has a nephew, and her sister dead. how will she cope with taking over custody of her nephew and her duties as a fairy?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I do not own anything at all. Just Jasmine.

Into every generation, a child is born possessing the ability to change into fairy, the earth fairies have returned after their imprisonment in their own kingdom of Tir Nan Og. One such fairy born was called Jasmine; her power came from the humans' magic. She was the guardian-protector of human magic, but she also had a human family as well, for you see, she was the youngest of the Evans Family; her grandmother was a fairy but for some reason the power passed to Jasmine.

Jasmine's eldest sister Petunia did not acknowledge her existence, in Petunia's mind; Jasmine was and still is abnormal, as she did with Lily Potter, who was a witch.

Jasmine was getting increasingly irritated at the fact that she haven't had contact with her family in years, she didn't know what happened but she was able to get hints of magic growing stronger within her protection, and not the good kind of magic. She finally had enough and left Tir Nan Og and went into the magical world.

Jasmine flew to where she felt the pull of family magic; she uttered a spell of location, following the beacon of magic.

She soon came face to face with a castle; to her it almost looked sinister, because the only castle she had knowledge of was Cloud Tower School for witches.

"What is this place? It's full of magic," she muttered again spell and witnessed shadows of the past. She gapped as she witnessed her own sister, Lily as a young student walking through the courtyard, carrying textbooks. This must be the school of magic that Lily was accepted too.

Jasmine landed in the grounds, she knelt down and felt the magic here. Something was off, some type of dark magic. Unlike the planet Magix, human magic had a difference to it. Human magic effected technology.

She walked up to the castle, and placed her hand on the large door, she closed her eyes. "Magical castle; open in the name of the Guardian Fairy of Magic."

She felt the spells on the castle trying to prevent her access, but her power was stronger and the door opened. The gates shuddered and slowly opened to her commands.

She followed the trail of magic, to another set of doors. Only this time, they did not have a spell on them, she pushes them opened.

The moment Jasmine entered into the hall, red beams of light went straight in her direction. Jasmine only raised her hands and a shimmering shield absorbed the red beams of light.

"That is the best you have? I have had worse." Jasmine stated, "Now why don't we have a chat like civilized people and not attack me again."

"Who are you and how did you get in here." The eldest of the teachers demanded.

"I am the Guardian Fairy of Magic." Jasmine stated. "Human magic, I might add."

The wizards all pale and some began to shake "Impossible, you're only a legend."

Jasmine started to laugh. "I assure you, I am real."

The wizard in black sat staring at the so-called guardian fairy, as if he knew her. "Merlin's Beard," he gasped.

The elder wizard quickly recovered, "very well let us convene in my office if you'll follow me."

Jasmine's eyes flickered to the wizard in black; she had the vague notion, that he was familiar to her. However, she could not really figure out how. She followed on foot, seeing, as she could not really fly in the castle.

They made their way through the castle and to a gargoyle.

Jasmine kept a neutral face; she would determine just how to proceed with these humans.

The wizard spoke softly to the gargoyle then revealed a staircase.

"Impressive." Jasmine commented, and it was true, she was impressed.

The wizard bowed "thank you my lady" as they both made their way to the top and a office door.

Once in the office, the eldest wizard offered the fairy a chair.

Jasmine sat down carefully, she looked at the wizard. "Why did you think I was a legend?" not letting the wizard know she was the Second Guardian Fairy of Magic.

The last recorded appearance of the Guardian was almost 200 years ago. "He explains.

"Do I look that old to you?" Jasmine questioned, she needed to check the Magix library to read up on her family.

"No, of course not, you couldn't be older than one of our senior students." The wizard answered

"Jasmine." Jasmine stated, "Save the My lady for Queen-Regent Nebula."

"Then you must call me by Albus." The wizard replied

Jasmine nods, "I am here because I sensed magic belonging to my family."


	2. Chapter 2

DarkPriestess66: The earth fairies could not have been imprisoned long because of Roxy's age, if she was barely walking when her mother was captured so they were only gone for like 14 years or so.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk wondering what the Guardian meant by she felt a family member's magic. "Tell me, Ms Jasmine, how strong is this feeling you have right now?"

Jasmine closed her eyes and muttered the location spell again, "About second generation strong, meaning a family member of mine had a child or third if you count my parents." Her expression fell as she thought her years of imprisonment, how her parents must have been out of their minds with worry. Of course, she had other fairies to act as family, because after their turmoil at the hands of the Wizards of the Black Circle, they had to band together to protect each other. "Other than that, I have no idea who it is, just I sense the magic."

"Hmm I think I may have a way for you to find your family if you want to try it." Albus suggests

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I do not trust those who go by the term wizard. For reasons, I will not go into right now."

"Of course I understand but I do want to help you find your family and if there is anything we can do please let me or the professors know."

"Well if you could tell the one in charge of your government that, I am here in the flesh, I would be truly grateful, saves me time in searching and red tape as it were." Jasmine requested, she wanted to ask about the dark magic, she felt. However, as she was new to this world, she rather not risk it, right now.

"No, simpler thing can be done. I can draft a letter to the minster and have it in his hands by this evening but what do you want it to say." Albus responded

Jasmine thought about it for a few seconds, "That the Guardian Fairy of Magic requests an informal meeting."

Albus looked at her with worried eyes. "Is that wish, MS Jasmine, not that I don't think you can protect yourself but ..."

"It is my duty as the Guardian of Human magic, to see that I can protect those within my jurisdiction." Jasmine responded in an icy tone. "I am not bound to your rules; I answer only to the High Queen-Regent and the Princess."

Albus bows his head and begins to write the letter "While we wait for his reply may I offer you a room so you may rest and ready yourself."

"At his convenience, of course; I do not wish to interrupt his work." Jasmine amended politely.

"Of course now it may not be till morning that he will show but till then I offer you the hospitality of this castle." Albus agreed

"I'm in no hurry, and I except that your students will be dying of curiosity about me." Jasmine grinned. "Oh, and if you see someone walking around that seems out of place, that is just me when I'm not in this form."

"Yes, shall we return to the Great hall and I ask you join us in our meal." The wizard stood and made his way to the door.

Jasmine nods, and powered down to her civilian form, she was wearing lilac tunic shirt and blue jeans, with tennis shoes.

They entered the great hall once more and for the first time in almost one hundred years, the hall was quiet.

"I do love creating an entrance, and yes, I am the fairy that came in uninvited." Jasmine grinned

The wizard in black narrowed his eyes, as he finally placed her. "It can't be..."

The students all started to murmur between themselves until one bushy haired girl raised her hand and asked, "How were you able to even find this school."

"I followed a magical trail." Jasmine answered, "My magic is somewhat different than yours."

A young man dressed in a black robe with a blue and bronze borders asked " could you tell us how ma'am?"

"Jasmine, I do not like formalities. But I do not require an object to channel my powers." Jasmine answered

The young man nodded and sat down once more. "Now my students, please calm down and let our guest settle in first and gave a meal till then I ask you wait till she is ready thank you."

"Also I would like to point out that I will be sitting in on a few of your classes, just to see how it stands up." Jasmine states, "Forgive me, if I do not seem as human as I could be."

They all nodded and generally agreed with her. The one table that seemed to have the hardest time of it was the ones wore green and silver-bordered robes.

Jasmine turned to that table, "I have faced worse than you can ever dream up." She went and joined the other professors.

The one professor dressed in all black continued to keep an eye on her as the mean continued.

Jasmine poked at her food unsure of what the substances were. She was so unsure of what she was eating. She thought about opening a portal to Magix and getting food there.

The older woman looks over at Jasmine "Is something wrong with your meal, the house elves can make you something if you wish."

"I suddenly lost my appetite." Jasmine stated she politely excused herself. She went outside to the courtyard and let loose a lot of power in anger.

The very walls shook with the power, she released.

"Honestly, they don't know how to tend to themselves." Jasmine huffed as she went and sat by the fountain.

As she sat down, she heard a small pop near her and a soft voice "Miss Jasmine is something wrong?"

Jasmine turned and saw an elf. "Just the fact that this world has fallen to pieces from my absences."

"Ms. this one is not understanding your needs." The elf mumbled.

"I need nothing from your kind." Jasmine stated, as she read the aura of this elf and found a deeply rooted spell of compulsion.

The elf bowed, moved, and pop away leaving Jasmine alone once more.

Jasmine stood up and went back inside. She needed a way to handle her temper without unleashing a massive amount of energy.

As she walks down the hall, she bumps in to someone, she heard a quick sorry and a hand help her stand. Jasmine ignored the hand and stood up. She then noticed the boy who knocked her over, he was skinny, messy black hair and bright green eyes hidden by glasses. What stunned her was his magical energy; it was what she felt for the past ten years.

He looked at her as well, his eyes shot open, and he scrambled to his feet and continued to apologize, his eyes looking towards her hands.

"Am I that powerful that you won't look me in the eyes?" Jasmine asked "I'm not that much older then you." She knelt down to look the boy in the eyes; she was taller than he was. "What's your name?"

"You're a guardian and much greater than me." He murmured. "I-i-its Harry Potter."

"Harry, I'll let you in on a secret." Jasmine states,

"Yes, Ms Jasmine." He whispered

"I'm only just reached Guardian level." Jasmine whispered, "I'm very new to being a guardian."

He shook his head "Still I'm sorry." He quickly tried to move out of her way and get a much space as possible.

She stood back up, "I look forward to getting to know you better, harry."

Jasmine smiled at the boy before walking off, trying to find a professor old enough to have known the boy's parents as students.

She saw the motherly professor walking down the hall with a folder full of papers.

"Excuse me." Jasmine stated, "Would you mind answering a question of mine?"

"Of course if I'm able to, I would gladly answer your questions." The woman answered

"This is going to sound so stupid, but who are Harry Potter's parents?" Jasmine questioned

"Young potter's parents were James and Lily Potter, they both met here at Hogwarts and married soon after." the woman answered

Jasmine gasped for breath as she heard the name. "What was her maiden name and what happen to them?"

"Her maiden name was Evans and unfortunately they were both murder by a dark wizard." The woman responded slightly worried about how the color faded from the guardian fairy's face.

Jasmine swayed and fell backwards as the news struck home.


	3. Chapter 3

The mind of a fairy suffering from torture is a fragile thing. In addition, to having the news of her sister's death, was another blow to her already damaged mind. Jasmine lay in the hospital wing of the school for three days.

She slowly woke up and looked around, she saw the bed next to hers also occupied.

"My head." Jasmine groaned as she hugged her knees to her chest.

She heard a pained moan and a muffled voice as she tried to clear her head. "What happen to him?"

The matron walked in to the room "He had a rather nasty fall from his broom during the match."

Jasmine looked confused but she got up from the bed and went over to the student. She raised her hands and cast a healing spell over the student.

The magic took hold of the child and she rose up and shook her head.

Jasmine smiled and turned back to look at the school nurse, "There." Her stomach rumbled and she blushed.

The matron smiled and bowed her head "Would you care for something to eat, I'll get you something right now."

"I will not eat anything here." Jasmine refused.

"Well I can send someone to town if you wish but you must eat something." The nurse replied

"No. for all I know, your shops uses elven-slaves as well." Jasmine states. She reached into her jeans and pulled out a phone. She pressed speed dial and placed an order at her favorite restaurant in Magix.

The school nurse stared in astonishment as Jasmine ordered some type of burger and fries and a large chocolate milkshake with almonds.

Jasmine snapped her fingers and a portal in the floor opened up, and she jumped into it. The matron just stared at the spot the fainted herself.

Jasmine came back within a few minutes. She groaned as she saw the unconscious witch on the floor. She muttered an awakening spell.

The nurse wake up and looked at the guardian. "Forgive me; I don't know what came over me."

"You just witnessed me cross planets, and mostly likely fainted." Jasmine explains as she went over and offered her hand to help the older woman stand.

"Thank you that was still very unprofessional of me and i must apologize." she stood and dusted her uniform off.

"Forget it, you could have ran off to Albus and telling that I disappeared." Jasmine replied

She shook her head and had a shocked expression "No, I cannot and will not every do such a thing it goes against my vows."

"So that means you can't be human?" Jasmine questions, "I have a lot to relearn about being human because I haven't been in the human world for a long time."

"Oh I am human it's just as a medi-witch we a take vow to protect our patients privacies safe for death and if we think is a danger to themselves or others." the witch explained.

Jasmine just shook her head, "I think I will eat now…because arguing this point is getting me nowhere." She turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Of course let me know if you need anything." the matron bowed and left.

Jasmine went outside, sat down in by the lake, and ate her three burgers and three things of fries.

"My sister is dead, and I have a nephew who doesn't even know I'm his aunt…great..." Jasmine muttered; after she finished her food and burnt the trash with a simple fire spell unlike Princess Bloom, Keeper of the Dragon Flame; Jasmine was not that powerful.

She spent the rest of the day sitting by the lake and just thinking. Jasmine stood up as she finally realized why the wizard clad in black kept staring at her. That man was Lily's friend growing up in their old hometown.

She snapped her head up and turned toward the castle wondering if that man would know more about what has happened to her family. She sprinted back to the castle following the magical aura down the dungeons. She found him on a break, brewing up potions for the next class.

"I remember you!" Jasmine exclaimed, "Sevy."

He looked at her and gave a smirk "So it is you, Flower girl, glad to see you're okay."

"Define okay?" Jasmine answered, "Because I'm not alright by any stretch of the imagination."

"I take you learned what happened to lily and that your nephew is here as well." He spoke in a soft voice.

Jasmine nodded, "Not what I meant, my life hasn't been all sunshine and roses, Sevy."

"I guessed as much especially after your disappearance your family really was broken up by it." Severus answered.

Jasmine conjured a screen to show what really happened to her. She could barely stand to watch the events that unfolded. Four men had found her practicing her magic; she could not transform into a fairy yet. However, her powers were growing; they blasted her with magical energy to the point where she was almost dead.

"That was the day my grandmother died protecting me; she wasn't powerful enough to stop them. They captured and imprisoned me within Tir Nan Og along with every other earth fairy; they could get their vile hands on." Jasmine finished explaining.

Snape paled and excused himself; Jasmine heard his retching from the next room.

Jasmine felt tears prick her eyes; she sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, as she sobbed.

A short time later, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. "I'm not very good at this but I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I spent about four years in a healing induced trance; I was that close to death." Jasmine explained, "So most of your schooling I was imprisoned. If I had known about Lily being in danger, I would have down everything in my power to help her, but I could not. I just was released a few months ago, we had so much to do, and I didn't think for a second that I had a nephew…" she cut herself off as she looked up at one of the last living links to her sister, "Harry is living with Petunia isn't he?"

He sadly nodded his head "And I'm sure she hasn't changed much."

"That makes my job a little harder, now to strangle the one who gave him to her." Jasmine replied, as she felt much better about crying, the other fairies wanted revenge against the humans, they were not responsible for their captivity.

As she stormed through the halls, the castle seemed to shake with her rage.

She went up to Albus' office, she thought for one second about blasting the door off the hinges. She sent a wave of magical energy that blew the door open.

As the dust cleared, she found Albus flat on the floor covered in dust and wood splinters.

"Care to tell me why Harry is with my non-magical sister?" Jasmine questioned

The old wizard slowly stood. "He had to go to her, she was the last living relative that we knew of." he explained in a very calm voice.

Jasmine's fury grew, "Anyone with a drop of magical blood would have been acceptable then Petunia." She got right into Albus' face, "Perhaps, I should have told you my surname." Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's Evans"

Albus fell back in shock unable to answer her questions and feeling the pressure of her magic.

Jasmine turned on her heel and left intending to visit her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine did not like this way of finding out information, but she had found out that a fairy could use telepathy with those in her bloodline. She subtlety gained the information about Harry's childhood with Petunia.

She was now flying over Surrey, looking impressive for an earth fairy on a warpath. Jasmine glanced down and saw the citizens gawking at her.

As she neared her former sister's home, she spotted her at the fence chatting with one of her neighbors.

"Tuney." Jasmine called out as she hovered in the air.

Petunia slowly turned to the voice and her eyes shot open in shock at seeing her sister hovering over her yard.

She lowered herself to within hearing range, "What no hug for your long lost baby sister?" her tone suggested otherwise that she didn't want to touch Petunia.

"What…how…where did you come from" petunia stuttered as she slowly backed away from the fairy.

"That is no concern of yours." Jasmine answered as she noticed the crowd beginning to gather around the house. She enhanced her voice magically so that everyone. "I accuse the Dursley family of child abuse!"

As her voice rang out, the neighborhood doors quickly opened to find out what is going on.

Petunia denied that she had never abused her son.

"Not your son, you idiot. Our Nephew Harry Potter!" Jasmine countered.

"What that freak, we gave him everything he needs, I don't what lies he's been telling." Petunia retorted

Jasmine turned to the door and blasted it opened. She used magic to bind Petunia and make her follow.

As the woman struggled to free herself, she found herself thrown in front of Harry's closest.

Jasmine glared at her now disowned sister, "So what our nephew needs is to be locked in a cupboard?" she tightens the magical bindings, "I'm sure this is a three bedroom house."

"More than he every deserved the ungrateful brat." Petunia scoffs

"You are still a jealous git." Jasmine commented, "You could have repented your ways."

"Why should I be jealous? I was there normal one in the family; oh mother and father were so proud to have a witch in the family and then you with your freakish powers but knew the truth." Petunia glared

Jasmine laughed and then notices a very large boy staring at her. "Now I know where all the food went..."

"You keep your freakish self away from my lovely child he doesn't need to." Petunia stated

"Lovely for a beached whale." Jasmine stated "And if he doesn't lose weight he will die before he's twenty," she then threw Petunia across the room where she landed on the couch. "You will never see Harry again, if I have my way about it, you never see that beached whale again."

The horse-woman looked up from the couch. "You leave him alone, you freak of a monster." she yelled to the fairy.

Jasmine did not bother with a reply, she just raised her hands and called forth the blood-protections; she felt binding the house. She turned to face her former sister, "I'm not the monster; you are. My suggestion move far, far away because I will not save you if and when the Dark Lord's followers come seeking you."

She left and went straight to the police station with magically created photos of the cupboard; she would let the non-magical humans deal with the justice part of child abuse.

Jasmine huffed as she returned to Hogwarts, she had to figure out how to gain Harry's trust without scaring him for life, she decided just to tell the truth, but not all the gory details.

She knocked on the classroom door where Harry was.

The professor opened the door and let her into the room. "How may I help you today, Miss Jasmine?"

"Could I borrow Harry for a few minutes?" Jasmine questioned

The professor smiled and nodded his head. "Mister Potter, Ms Jasmine would like to have a word with you. You're excused."

Harry stood and gathered his books and went over to Jasmine and followed her out the door looking a bit nervous about what she wants from him.

The fairy led the way to the courtyard to a secluded bench she sat down. Looking over at Harry. "Harry, what do you know about your family?"

"Not too much I knew my mother and father was killed by the dark lord and that they met here at School bit not much more than that." He looked around a bit nervous being near her.

"Would you believe me if I told you that your mother had another sister?" Jasmine answered. "And that I am quite close to her?"

He looked at her, his eyes disbelieving her. "Why tell me this now so I can have someone else that hates me for no reason or to blame me for the death of my mother." He spoke his voice slowly rising in fear and anger.

"Whoever said that your other aunt would hate you? You shouldn't judge a person before you get to know them." Jasmine scolded, "The reason I'm telling you this, is because your other aunt is mentally and emotionally damaged."

He stopped his ranting and turned to her "What do you mean by that? Is she okay, does she need help?"

Jasmine shook her head, "She is better now in a way, but the scars of her past run deep. She was just a year or two older then you are now, when these men came out of nowhere and attacked her with magic."

Harry sank down in shock and pulled his legs to his chest "that's horrid I couldn't think of that happening to anyone I'm glad she made it but wow that just horrid"

"Yes, it was horrid, she spent four years in a healing induced trace then another ten years in training because she had nothing better do to while being imprisoned." Jasmine agreed

"She was imprisoned as then she really should meet me, I'll just be a bother to her and she doesn't need that in her life." Harry half mumbled to himself.

"She already has." Jasmine replied

His head snapped up and just stared at her. "Are you telling me you're my aunt."

"Yes, Lily Potter was my older sister." Jasmine confirmed, "as much as I loathe it, Petunia is my eldest sister."

Harry quickly jumped up and made to leave "it's nice to have met to Jasmine but I think I need to get back to class."

Jasmine looked down, "I don't blame you for anything. I blame the one that murdered your mother, my sister, and my brother-in-law. It wasn't your fault; you were only a baby after all."

Harry just hurried away leaving Jasmine alone on the bench.

"That went well…" Jasmine muttered as she stood up. She wondered the yard, before deciding to open a portal back to Tir Nan Og to get her pet, she left behind.

Her pet resembled a dragon but only cuter and had pixie-like wings. She and her dragon-creature went back to Hogwarts.

As she got back to the school she saw the bushy haired girl running down the hall yelling for harry.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Jasmine questioned

"Harry's pulled a runner said he needed some alone time then grabbed his broom and took off." Hermione explained, "I had hoped he was just hiding out in the school but I can't find him anywhere and Ron said he's not in the dorm either."

"I should have known..." Jasmine muttered "Just leave him to me, I can find him, just go back to your class or dorm or whatever you have right now."

"Are you sure you can find him I don't want him or you to get in any trouble. " the girl said worry lacing her voice.

Jasmine gave the young girl a deadpanned expression, "I do not answer to your kind, young one. I answer to mine."

Jasmine transformed back into her fairy form, and took off into the sky, following Harry's magical aura.

She followed the aura for at least fifteen minutes when she finally found him on the roof of on of the towers.

"A lot to think about, huh?" Jasmine questions.

Harry jumped and fell on the floor and looked at the girl. "What do you need now got any more news to drop on me." He fumed at her.

"Nope, not unless you want to know what I did to Petunia earlier." Jasmine replied

Harry just gathered his broom "I'm sure it was funny but I need time to think please Miss Jasmine. "

"Just answer one thing, have I done anything to you?" Jasmine asked.

"No, you haven't and I know you're not like my other aunt this is just a lot right now that's all." He walked over to the edge of the tower and looked over the grounds.

"How did you think I felt when I found out that I had a nephew? And to help on my defense, I would have taken you if I wasn't trapped within Tir Nan Og." Jasmine stated softly

Harry just sighed and turned to her "your right we both got bombs dropped on us so how about we just go slowly with this sounds fair."

"I'm not about to have you call me, Aunt Jasmine. That sounds too strange even to me. At least you have one person who is family that does not think your magic is abnormal. Truthfully, Petunia is still a jealous twit." Jasmine replied

Harry snickered at that and smiled at Jasmine for the first time since he met her. "How about you have a sit here with me and tell me what you to dear sweet horsey Petunia."

Jasmine did, and began in vivid detail of what she had done to Petunia, when she finished "and I magically created photos of that horrid cupboard."

Harry smiled and laughed for a lot of the story but at the mention of the cupboard the smile dropped and he looked lost and almost younger than he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine stood her ground in the Forbidden Forest; she was not armed or even transformed for that manner, she had escorted Harry back to Gryffindor Tower before entering into the forest.

The centaur in front of her stomped his foot, "Leave before I harm you."

"Nope." Jasmine answered, "You are thinking I'm a simple human."

The centaur knocked and arrow and warned her once more "Leave these woods, they are not for you."

Jasmine just smiled and closed her eyes and transformed. "What do you have to say now, centaur? She was hovering above him.

The centaur stared at her and gave a small smirk, bowing his head. "Well guardian, if you wish to enter then I'll not stop you."

"Would be so kind to tell me why there is a dark aura around the castle and within these woods?" Jasmine answered as she landed and walked up to the centaur.

He looked to the castle and to the woods "For the castle, I do not know nor do I care, these woods something is feeding on the unicorn and we've yet to find it."

"Everyone that is of magical origin is under my protection; therefore you will set aside your judgments for those who are deemed worthy of them. That castle and its Headmaster is the only person between you and the Ministry who would love to force you out of your territory." Jasmine replied and then thought about the unicorns. "I feared as much." She then looked at the centaur, "If you need me, you will contact Hagrid, will you not?"

"my clan trusts Hagrid, we will pass word through him." He turned and trotted back in to the woods.

Jasmine nods, as she turned and started to fly through the forest back in the direction of the castle. There was something going on here, which needed to be rectified.

She entered the castle and she could feel several eyes on her.

"What?" Jasmine asked. "Is there something on my wings?" she tried to view them but kept spinning in circles.

She heard a giggle and a small voice calling out to her. "I just want to say thank you for finding Harry, we were so worried something happened to him." Ron walked in to the hall. "I don't know what you did but he seems a bit calmer now so thanks."

"Don't worry about it, he just found out some rather shocking news about his family that he didn't know before." Jasmine explained

"So Miss Jasmine, my brother told me about fairies but he never said anything about guardians." Ron stated

"Mostly fairies became fables to send children off to sleep, kind of how witches and wizards are made up to the non-magical beings." Jasmine replied "But yes, Guardian fairies are just an advanced level."

Ron slowly nodded trying to understand the implication of what she said and his eyes shot open as it all hit him "Merlin's beard that mean you have all the magical world to protect."

"Yes." Jasmine confirmed

"I don't envy you there you can't be older that Charlie. That's crazy Miss Jasmine." Ron stated

"Fairy magic is different, I could live for centuries." Jasmine replied "doesn't really matter if I was born to non-magical parents."

Ron nodded in agreement and bowed his head. "You got a bigger heart than anyone I know, I hope things work out for you, Ms Jasmine."

Jasmine shrugged. "Why does it matter? Far as I can tell I'm doing a lousy job."

Ron stopped looked around "It's a lot of work but don't you have people to help you or can you find some?"

Jasmine shook her head. "None, I'm the only earth fairy of magic. "

Ron dropped his head "I'm sorry to hear that but can't you ask for help from your world or try to make a group here to help you?"

"No, we each have our own element of nature that gives us our power; there are rustic fairies, Amazon fairies, arctic fairies, royal guard fairies, and warrior fairies. If there are other fairies that get their power from your magical kind, I haven't encountered them." Jasmine answered.

Ron slowly raised his head. "Well I know it don't mean much but I could as my brothers and my father to be on the lookout for you, maybe lend a hand if they can you shouldn't have to do this by yourself, Jasmine. We're not trained enough yet to be much good to you either but you can count on me and Hermione to help I'm sure of it."

"Ron, you would be useless if someone snapped your wand." Jasmine stated

He looked at the old wand in his hand then back to her "You're right but until then I want to offer my help and maybe I could learn a different type of magic or make potions to help you but help you is what I want to do."

"Honestly, you can't learn my type of magic." Jasmine replied she was trying to be nice without breaking the kid's spirit. However, sometimes, she did not have a choice. "Only girls are fairies."

"I never said learn your type but there has to be other types out there and maybe moine could learn yours, she's scary smart." Ron replied

"Well I do know of three other schools that aren't really on earth." Jasmine replied "Tell you what, I'll talk to the headmaster, and see if he wouldn't mind an optional class, that you can join or not."

"Well there you go, that sounds like a great idea I'm sure Hermione Harry and me will try out for it." Ron agreed

Jasmine grinned and then walked off, intend on discussing her idea while it was still fresh on her mind, little did she know that Albus was not alone.

When she arrived at the office that still did not have a door; she did not feel bad about that. She walked in to the office and found both Albus and another gentleman in a green bowler hat talking and sipping tea.

"There is the lovely lady I was just telling you about, Minister." Albus greets.

The Minister stood and turns to greet her but stopped in mid-reach and turned back to Albus "Surely you joking with me, Albus? She's nothing more than a student not a guardian fairy."

"Do I have to walk around in my fairy form to prove a point?" Jasmine questioned "And for a fact, I'm older then the students here."

"I assure you, Cornelius, she is the guardian fairy and see was the one who requested this meeting." The headmaster stated in his calm voice.

"What's wrong with a guardian fairy being young?" Jasmine asked

"It's just not proper, young lady and as for this meeting what is it you need as the guardian fairy what do you need of us." The Minister huffed as he straightens his coat.

Jasmine transformed back into her fairy form, "This better or would you like me to add another window to the castle?"

" Cornelius, please don't be rude, she didn't have to ask for this meeting as is her right." The headmaster gently scolded the minister.

Jasmine looked at the minister. "You do know that as Guardian of Magic, I can replace you."

The Minister stepped back in shock "My lady I ask your pardon I was just expecting someone older."

Jasmine would not mind recruiting someone from Red Fountain to be minister. "Now, what I want is to meet with you, so you can get used to seeing me as a fairy and as a civilian because I might have to come to your office on business from the Queen-Regent, but mostly me. So I need every scrap of documentation you have on everything that has happened in the past fourteen years."

"Of course, it may take a few days to gather all the information you need and I have it delivered here for your needs." The Minister explained in a nervous voice.

Jasmine translated in her mind that he meant that it would take a few days to edit the records. "Oh and just so you know, do not try to falsify those records, because I have been trained to recognize forgeries."

The Minister stood and bowed his head to both Jasmine and Albus "As much as I would like to stay and chat so more I must get started on your request." He turned quickly to the fireplace, grabs a pinch of some kind of powder, and threw it in a second later jumped in himself and disappeared.

Jasmine heard one of the paintings talk. "What an idiot how he became minister is a mystery to me." The portrait complained.

"Something tells me, he won't be in office for long." Jasmine replied not surprised by a talking portrait.

"That guardian is an understatement but the question is how fast can you replace him." The portrait responds with a smile.

"Pretty fast, I just have to contact the right people but we'll just see if my threat keeps in honest through fear." Jasmine replied, "He did seem a bit nervous."

Albus looked at her and chuckled "He always been a nervous person especially with people of power and you are the ultimate power in this world."

Jasmine turned on Albus, "By the way, my sister is unfit to have custody of Harry."

"I now agree with you. Please tell me you'll be taking over Harry's guardianship." He passed a small folder to her.

"Yes, but I will wait to tell him that part until he has time to get used to the idea of me being family." Jasmine confirmed she looked at the folder, "What's this?"

"Harry's muggle records and the paperwork, you may need to legally become his guardian." he said with a sincere voice.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "I'm just going to lie through my teeth when someone asks me where I got these, or I might tell half-truth."

"No need your former sister was all too eager to sign them over and name you as his new caregiver." Albus replied

"Just the same, I would have to give them to muggle social services, because I have the feeling their comfy life is over." Jasmine responds

"Very well, I'll take care of it right away. Is there anything else I could help you with?" Albus asked

"Leave the Dursleys alone, what I did; I doubt my Queen-Regent will punish me for after I explain what I did was part of my duty to protect those with magic. I can also spot loopholes too." Jasmine answered as she turning to leave. She snapped her fingers and a new door appeared "There."

After a few days, Jasmine began to get two owls a day carrying packages of records, she spent most of her time, reading through the years that she was imprisoned, what the Minister before Fudge was alright, but as the years went by she began to notice that something went south really badly.

From time to time, Harry would try to join her asking a few questions and just sitting there watching her go through records.

Even Ron and Hermione tried to lend a hand with trying to organize the small mountain of records she was receiving each day.

"Something is just not right." Jasmine stated one afternoon as she re-read over a Wizengamot transcription and the docket for right after her sister's murder.

"What's not adding up Jasmine?" Harry asked as he looked up from the last set of records he was reading.

"The docket for the day after your parents' deaths says that a man called Sirius Black was due for a trial but the transcription doesn't show a blasted thing about his trial." Jasmine answered

"Maybe they got lost or the trial got canceled, I mean this is not the most logical file system ever." Harry laid the files down and rubbed his eyes.

"Or maybe they didn't care." Jasmine replied she looked at one of the portraits. "Could you please pass the word to Minerva that I need to speak with her?" she then looked at the three children, "You three better head to bed."

"Okay will do but you need to rest as well you been at it for quite a while now as well." Hermione said as she closed and restacked her records.

Jasmine fought the urge to roll her eyes, "after I speak with Professor McGonagall."

"Very well but I'll hold you to it." The young witch mock scolded her.

"Hermione, I know your weakness. And I just have a wonderful library that you will have thought you died and gone to heaven over. So don't try to scold me." Jasmine replied

The boys both chuckled at the friend and Hermione just puffed out her cheek in embarrassment.

Jasmine used magic to clean up and sat on the couch, with a cup of tea in her hand waiting on the deputy headmistress.


	6. Chapter 6

When Minerva arrived, both she and Jasmine were going over the docket and transcripts and agreed something was terribly amiss.

Jasmine leaned back in the armchair, and rubbed her eyes, she could not believe the errors that went unnoticed by the current Minister for Magic. "Since when is political power a good alternative for the good of the people?"

"When the Minister thinks his vote is on the top 10 to buy list every year." Her voice tainted with venom.

"So if I do not do something about him, soon. He will not believe it when the Dark Lord returns." Jasmine surmised

"I believe so but you're going to have to make that call on your own." Minerva replied

Jasmine nods, she needed sleep but her nagging since of duty urged her to set things right, "He has hours left, I do not like this." She stood up and went to check the stairs, just to be certain that no one was listening. She went back and sat back down, "I take it that Sirius is a key figure with my sister and brother-in-law?"

"Yes he was, he was the best man at their wedding and James' brother in all but blood. Those two were inseparable all through their school years." Minerva answered

"There is something more?" Jasmine prompted

"Yes he's also young Potter's godfather and who he was supposed to live with if anything happened to Lilly and James." Minerva continued

"Then why was he set to have a trial?" Jasmine questioned she was tired, she was Lily's sister and there for had her temper.

"He was set to be their secret keeper when they went in to hiding and many thought he was the one that betrayed them to Voldemort." Minerva answered

"Are you sure about that? I know my sister." Jasmine took a deep breath let her secret spill. "I kept telepathic contact with her while I was imprisoned."

"That I cannot tell those five played everything close to their hearts. Not even Albus and I knew who they decided would be their secret keeper." She said with a sad twinge in her voice.

"I think they changed secret keepers, and I think the one that was their keeper betrayed them, and I think that this Sirius person found out and went to confront him and got framed for something that the other person did." Jasmine surmised "That's what I would do, if I were in my sister's place, change to the one who is least likely to be suspected."

"I think your right they always were tricksters till the very end." Minerva agreed

"But that is tomorrow's mystery. Thank you for coming when I asked, I needed another adult on my side." Jasmine stated

"Of course, I'm glad to be even a small help to you and I know you will set things right again." The witch stood and fixed her rode before heading out the room.

Jasmine stood and put the files back into her backpack, she had gotten in Magix, and it had an extending spell embedded into the make of it. She went out and went to another part of the castle where a room had appeared the day she had connected magically with school.

The room was similar to the room; she had in Tir Nan Og, even a bed for her pet was there.

The dragon-like pet fluttered over to her, and cuddled into her chest.

"I have a lot to do, and only so much time to do it in, Blaze." Jasmine stated as she went over to her bed, and used magic to change into sleeping clothes.

The next morning, Jasmine woke up. She took the time to straighten up her room; it was the one place, where the house-elves had to ask permission to enter because the castle itself would not allow them to enter.

She got dressed via magic, and went out to join the fray of teachers. Albus has agreed with her idea about having a non-graded class about re-learning about fairies and their roles in the world.

After the meal was finished, Albus stood and call for every students' attention. "Now as you all may know we have a special guest with us this year. I'm pleased to announce that she has offered to teach a class about the lost lore of the fairies and the part they play any student wishing to join this class may do so at the door of their dorm the time for the class will be announced at a later time thank you."

Jasmine stood up, "I will have your Heads of House put signup sheets in your Common Rooms." She wriggled her fingers and four sheets of paper appeared before the Heads of house. "Oh and the professors are welcome to join as well, I'm sure some of them have forgotten about my kind as well."

Hagrid raised his hand and asked if he could join in as well.

"Of course." Jasmine replied she was going to say more but something took her attention. She rose from her seat and went to the middle of the room she created the same screen that she used to show Severus her past. However, the image was something else all together, it shown a throne room.

Jasmine knelt before the screen, in respect.

"Raise lady Jasmine, I bid you greeting."

Jasmine looked up, "You cast a seeking spell on me? Is everything alright at home?"

"Nothing is wrong; I was just worried when you took off on your own." Nebula answered, before noticing the background "Where are you?"

"Your Highness, Magic never really left earth, it was just hidden. I'm in a school for magic right now; also I do have a request." Jasmine answered

Nebula looked thoughtful for a minute then asked, "What do you need if it's in my power I shall grant it."

"Well, I require someone fully trustworthy to govern this magical world." Jasmine answered putting her plan into motion. "Let's just say that the current leader of this magical world hasn't done a very good job, and it's my duty to set it straight."

The regent ponders this request for a minute and nodded her head. "I think I know a couple of loyal generals that might help; I'll send word to the right away."

"As long as they are loyal to the crown and to the Winx Club is all I care about, that way I know they can't be bribed. It will be only temporary until someone proves worthy in my eyes." Jasmine agreed.

"Easily done just give me a couple of days to send them to you." Nebula replied

"Of course, oh and your majesty, I seem to have a slight addition to my family, I doubt I will be able to return Tir Nan Og." Jasmine agreed.

"Oh you must tell me about it later this evening," Nebula stated

"As you wish,"

Both fairies cut the spell.

Jasmine turned "I apologize for that interruption, but when the Queen-Regent sends out a summoning call, I doubt I could not answer."

Albus waved his hand "Completely understandable we all have responsibility." At the same time, Jasmine saw Harry slowly duck his head down trying to hide once more.

Hermione whispered something to Harry.

Harry just shook his head and made to leave the room.

Blaze stopped in front of Harry, staring at him.

Harry stopped in his tracks and gave a yelp in surprise. "Miss Jasmine is he your friend can you ask him to move please."

"She's my pet." Jasmine answers, "I can't tell her to move, she's floating in front of you."

Blaze stared at Harry, as she knew what he was thinking.

"Well then can you please let me pass I need to go please. " he asked the fairy dragon.

The fairy dragon did not move, just kept staring. It was her own way of telling Harry, he was being stupid.

"Look, I agree your cute now please let me pass you silly beast." Harry tried once more to pass as the fairy dragon blocked his path once again.

"I think she's trying to tell you, you're being stupid." Jasmine commented

"About what? I already told Hermione that I'll tell her later and the rest don't need to know and that's final." He stated and just settled once more at the table.

"For the love all magic, will you get your head out of the clouds? If I know one thing, secrets do not stay secret for long, what are you going to do when they find out, hide under the covers?" Jasmine questions, "Whatever, I need to go blast a minister out of his seat of power."

The hall fell in to silence at her words.


	7. Chapter 7

The guardian fairy of magic left the school then, she figured out how to get into the ministry.

The witches and wizards stopped and gawked at her, the rumors were true.

The door to the minister's office blew open as the fairy walked in.

"You are not going to be using this office for much longer." Jasmine stated

Cornelius stood and stammered "what do you mean by that? I have been elected, you can't remove me without a proper vote."

"Oh yes, I can. I am the Guardian Fairy of Magic, therefore you answer to me. You have been doing very bad job of being Minister." Jasmine replied "and I think you're a bloody coward."

As Jasmine threatened the Minister as small crowd was gathered around the door one of the faces, she saw had a smile and gave her discreet thumbs up.

"You have a week to get your stuff out of this office. If you do not remove yourself, I will remove you myself." Jasmine growled then she turned to the crowd "And I want someone with a brain in their head to get someone in charge of that awful prison Azkaban, right now!"

Fudge fell back in to his chair and nearly fainted from shock. A few minutes later, a burly dark skinned wizard came to her and extended his hand to her.

Jasmine looked at the hand then back at the wizard.

"The name's Shacklebolt, I've been placed in charge of the Azkaban prison for your needs, how may I be of service to you?"

"I want Sirius Black brought me." Jasmine replied

"He will be here within the hour is there anything else you need." He asked his face like craved stone.

"No." Jasmine replied "Just Black."

He bowed and left the office it was so quite you could have heard a pin drop.

"Disperse!" Jasmine snarled at the remaining crowd, "I am not on display!"

The hallway was empty within seconds as if ordered.

Jasmine took a chair and sat down, to wait. Within the hour, a grunt and disheveled man was brought into the ministry.

Jasmine scrambled out of the chair as she saw the condition of the man. "Great Gaia."

The man shook his head and looked around and saw the fairy for the first time " Lily is that you, you've come back to punish me ain't ya."

"I am not Lily, My name is Jasmine Evans, and I'm Lily's sister." Jasmine explained, "I need you to remember back to that day, Mr. Black."

"Don't want to remember I failed then my friends, my family, I failed them all." He slowly sobbed out to the fairy.

Jasmine closed her eyes, "Harry is at Hogwarts as we speak. Please I need to know what happen that night."

"Harry my pup he's at Hogwarts." He gave a happy sigh" Bet he's in Gryffindor as well."

"If you wish to see him as a free man, I need your side of the story." Jasmine stated with as much as authority she could muster.

Sirius took a deep breath and slowly released it "Fine what do you want to know."

Jasmine did not like what she had to do but she cast her own truth spell on the man. "Were you James' and Lily's Secret Keeper?"

Shaklebolt was about to leave but Jasmine motioned for him to stay.

"No, I was supposed to be but we changed it at the last minute. "

"Were you given a fair trial when you were blamed?" Jasmine questioned

He shook his head and chuckled "No never was, they just grabbed and tossed me into a cell in Azkaban."

Jasmine straighten and spun on her heel, to glare at Fudge. "Make that you have three hours to get yourself out of this office!"

"Are we done yet I really wish to see my pup please." The man asked with all his hope in his voice.

"You can't see him, in your condition. I have to get you to a hospital for you to have proper evaluation." Jasmine replied, "I am Harry's legal guardian. He doesn't know about you."

The man slumped to the ground. "so long I'm so sorry James, Lily; how long will I have to wait."

"If I know my sister, she would have hexed you into next century for feeling sorry for yourself." Jasmine snapped; she then assisted the man to stand.

"You're right, she would have, and I have to get myself straight." Sirius stood and tried to fixed himself.

"That's why; I'm taking you to a place where you won't be judged." Jasmine replied. "And will someone get this man a cloak; he's wearing rags for Merlin's sake!"

Shacklebolt gave Sirius his cloak and removed the cuffs from his wrists "Please forgive me and Madame Bones for ever doubting you, Lord Black."

Sirius just glared but said nothing, he was wondering how this fairy knew about him, and why had she came to be his savior.

"I suggest going over files of all your prisoners." Jasmine stated coldly, before she lead the man away, where she conjured a portal to Magix.

"Yes ma'am" the Auror saluted and exited the room.

Fudge was left staring at the doorway a shattered and broken man.

As the two entered the Magix world Sirius looked around in shock.

"Not like your wizarding world, is it?" Jasmine asked softly, she calculated their arrival to a mere walking distance to the hospital.

He just shook his head staring at everything by him he turned to his savior "why are we not at St. Mungo's."

"Do you really want to go there be forced to sit though, the third degree of being a Mass Murderer when you're not?" Jasmine questioned

He stopped where he was thought for a second then shook his head. "Lead on my savior, I need to see my godson."

Jasmine did just that, when they arrived at the hospital, the staff all looked at jasmine and Sirius, who needed their aid badly. They converged on him, like worker bees on an injured queen. "Anything he needs just charge to me."

"Very well, ma'am, we'll have him fixed in no time." The nurse explained as the rushed Sirius out the room.

The doctor that was put in charge of Sirius' case came out to talk to Jasmine.

"You're the one who brought him here?" The doctor asked as he looks at the chart in front of him.

"Yes, that man is a human magic user, so within the bounds of my protection." Jasmine replied

"That I don't care about as for his health physically he's mostly malnourished and a bit bruised up, his mindscape that's a different story." The doctor replied

"Whatever is needed, to get him back to health and semi-sanity? I will gladly accept the charges." Jasmine replied

"We'll do the best we can but it's gonna take some time and the effects won't be completely removed." The doctor explained looking very somber and grim.

"Doesn't matter." Jasmine replied,

"Very well, we will let you know the moment he can receive visitors." with that he turned and walked back to where he came.

Jasmine nods, and went to sign the papers that the nurse had prepared for her.

After she finished the paperwork and made sure, they had a way to contact her, she returned to earth.

She went to the wizarding bank Gringotts.

As she entered the bank, she was greeted by one of the goblin noble with a bow he greeted her.

"How may we help you this day my lady." The goblin questioned

"I need to transfer a vault to my magical signature." Jasmine requested

"Very well witch vault do you need place under your signature." the goblin asked as he lead her to a back room.

"The guardian Fairy of Magic, I'm not sure of the number." Jasmine answered

"Very well just give me a moment to find the ledger of that account." He left the room while mumbling to himself.

The goblin returned mystified.

"Here is the ledger my lady but you're the first to access it in almost a century so it will require a drop of blood as well, as you are repeating the pledge on the book." He said as he placed the book on the desk.

Jasmine did so after she finished, "I would like to access it."

"Ok course my lady just follow me and I'll take you to your vault." they move to the very back of the bank and to a mine cart.

"I see that hasn't changed, you goblins seem to get a laugh out of the reactions of your clients." Jasmine stated; the cart ride wasn't scary after facing death.

The goblin only smiled and leads the way to the vault.

Jasmine went up to the vault, and placed her hand onto the lock, this vault was specially designed by a relative of hers, and she was sure that relative was still alive in Tir Nan Og but wouldn't come forward. As the door opened, she saw that was filled with gold and silver plus with what seemed to be stacks of books and scrolls.

"Should have known." Jasmine muttered she needed more time then she had to go over the books and scrolls, but she just needed money first. She grabbed a sack, filled it with a double handful of gold, and then closed the sack up once more. She went back to the surface and left the bank.

She returned to Hogwarts.

She saw that it was close to curfew and went looking for Harry in the common room.

She found Harry sitting on the couch having a much-whispered conversation with both Ron and Hermione.

Jasmine went and laid down near the fire, she counted money she had acquired.

"Jasmine, what in Merlin's beard, did you do to the ministry." Ron asked when he finally noticed the she was there.

Jasmine looked over and blinked innocently, "My job."

"Your job, bloody hell woman you went and fired the minister and help free a mass murderer after proving that they had the wrong man." Ron exclaimed trying to keep his voice at a normal level.

"Yes." Jasmine confirmed, "Watch your language, young man."

The red head blushed and then continued with his rant "Then Harry tells us that you're his aunt, is it true."

"Yes, his mother was my sister." Jasmine confirmed again

Ron just flopped back in to the couch while Hermione tried her best not to laugh at him and Harry just blushed and covered his face.

"So what, I'm an earth fairy and I have a nephew. Who cares?" Jasmine questions, she would wait until Harry was ready to know the truth about Sirius but now was not the time. "Compared to what my other sister did to him, I think he would choose me over her any day of the year."

"It's not that I wouldn't choose you over aunt Petunia it's just I'm still confused plus the fact that you're a legend just by being you and I just want a semi normal kind of life and I'm grateful for you that you are here." Harry spoke in a slow voice then shock Jasmine by giving her a very brief hug in thanks.

"I'm not that big of a legend, you should read about what my grandmother did, let the others believe what they will but your mother's side of the family is magical." Jasmine replied, "Just my title is."

All three of the kids just sat there for a minute when Hermione's curiosity got the better of her" Ummm Jasmine, I do have one more question for you what do you need so many galleons for?"

"I can use it in Magix." Jasmine answered, "I have hospital bills to pay."

All three looked even more confused by her answer. Hermione slowly began to ask questions about the class she was going to teach while harry and Ron went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Jasmine answered most of Hermione's questions, "If I get written permission from your parents, I'll take you to Magix and let you lose their library."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine was still shaking her head as she viewed the list of students that signed up for her voluntary class, almost all the students did, except a few Slytherins, but she had the feeling that once their parents found out she was within castle walls, they would be forced to attend. Her class was held on the weekend, so it would not interrupt their normal routine. She even received a few request for the parents of the student if they could sit in.

"TVs, Human magic users need TVs." Jasmine muttered

Blaze just looked at his tilting his head asking 'huh?'

"Nothing, you fearsome fire breather." Jasmine replied as she reached out to scratch under her fairy-dragon's chin.

The dragon gave a happy purr just then she heard some voices arguing outside her door, "I'm telling its true potter is the new seeker the youngest ever." The next voice, "No way, he's just a first year that has to be a lie." The voice carried on down the hall.

Jasmine sighed she did not understand children today; she did not understand children at all. She exited her room, wondering what she could teach parents and students about fairies and their role in this world.

She made her way to the main hall, as she looked around she saw that most of the students were dressed in different robes, she tried to remember what the robes meant.

She entered the hall hearing the chatter about a game and she saw Harry looking worried and not eating his breakfast.

"Cheer up, Harry." Jasmine stated, "It's not like you're going into battle."

"You're right but what if mess up or miss the snitch or fall of my broom." He begins to hyperventilate and looking a bit wild in his eyes.

"You'll eleven, just have fun. If you fall off your broom, you will land on a safety net. Honestly, your faith in my magic is a little insulting." Jasmine replied, "You worry more than I do, and it's my job to worry."

"Your magic I'm not worried about but I just nervous and now that I have family here I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of you." Harry rambled on.

"The only way you're going to make a fool of yourself is fainting from starvation." Jasmine replied, "Eat, before I force feed you."

"Yes ma'am" Harry responds with a slight smile on his face and slowly ate his meal.

Jasmine walked up to the table, and sat down in her place. She had figured out a way to eat and not feel guilty, she ordered from Magix and they delivered to the kitchen where the elves would just arrange the meal on a plate and served her.

The professors all seem excited about the game today and for her first class "So Jasmine how are you feeling about young Potter's first match today I know that he was very nervous before you talked to him." Professor Sprout asked as she ate a light breakfast.

"Want an honest answer?" Jasmine questioned

"Yes, I do. We need more of it these days." The professor answered.

"I'm neutral; I do not care who wins or who loses, as long as he has fun." Jasmine replied

"But surely you do hope he does well don't you?" Flitwick asked

Jasmine blinked, "What part of I am neutral, do you not understand?"

The professors nodded their heads and continued the conversation occasionally asking about her class. What they might need to bring with them as well.

"Nothing, it's just basically telling what we fairies have done in the past and what we plan to do in the future." Jasmine responds, "Can I eat please?"

"Of course sorry." Flitwick replied

Jasmine ate her garden salad with extra fruit on the side.

The meal was over and they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch and sat down in the professors' box as the students filled the seats. Jasmine sat with the professors, but did not understand a thing that was happening, but what she did feel was magic stirring.

Albus and Sprout sat near her as well and asked if anyone explained the game to her.

Jasmine felt the magic growing, and find its target as Harry fell off his broom, what is going on? Her attention was taken when she noticed that Snape's robes had caught fire. "Snape, you're on fire!"

Snape quickly put the fire out in time for Harry to mount his broom and land, Jasmine looked at Harry, he appeared that he was going to vomit. She saw what it was and gave a small chuckle as the small golden object come out his mouth.

Jasmine collapsed against whoever sat behind her, she hoped it wasn't the Defense professor because she didn't trust him.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" she heard Flitwick ask as he tried to keep he up.

Jasmine struggled to sit up, and placed her head between her knees.

The professors all gathered around her and began to worry finally she heard Snape yelling, "give her room let her breath." She felt a cold cloth lay across her neck.

Jasmine tilted her head to look at Snape, her eyes pleading to him to take her somewhere safe enough to talk without being overheard.

He gently picks her up, carries her to his lab, and places her on a chair. "Okay Jasmine, I know you sense something wrong."

Jasmine nods, "I sensed dark magic and a counter magic at the same time." She looked up at him, "I'm not stupid, you were countering whoever was casting the dark spell."

"Yes, it was me; I couldn't let the boy be hurt." Snape admitted to the fairy.

Jasmine stared at Severus for a few seconds, "You're a liar."

He huffed and turned his head. "I have no idea what you mean little flower."

"I haven't seen you in fourteen years, but I did notice how you would look Lily whenever you and she were together." Jasmine stated then she looked down, "Is it so wrong of me, to still be jealous of my deceased sister?"

Snape placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "No, little flower, we all have a ghosts to deal with."

"I find it strange that my parents except me to get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, when they noticed that I was practicing spells from Lily's textbooks, and they were working." Jasmine mused, "I wonder if grandma ever told them about me?"

The black robed wizard just shook his head. "I don't know I never really got to know your grandmother at the time."

"She spent her time, training me. However, I did not know it was training at the time. Then those Wizards of the Black Circle came and you know the rest." Jasmine remarked, "I'm glad they are gone."

"And I'm glad your back as well Harry needs someone better than Petunia to watch over him." He passed her a glass and poured them both a drink of firewhiskey.

"Thanks, I wish I looked the part of an Aunt. I should be in my late twenties, but I still look like I'm a teenager." Jasmine gave a bitter laugh, but downed the drink.

He chuckled and sipped his glass "So don't be his aunt be his sister."

"I can't change what I am; at least I can do this." Jasmine replied as she summoned a blood-red orb. She allowed it to go back into her body, "I bet you're confused as to what that was?"

"Little flower that was the understatement of the year." Severus replied

"It's the blood-ward that protects Harry from the Dark Lord's followers, and I'm sure you won't reveal that to anyone, I sense a lingering dark magic on you, Sevy." Jasmine replied

"You're the second one that was not a follower that will know about this. He sighed as he rolled up his robe sleeve.

Jasmine saw a faded mark that looked like a snake that was coming out of the mouth of a skull. "I assume you changed sides because the Dark Lord was after Lily?"

"Yes but I still had to pay a steep price for it." Severus answered

Jasmine looked up from the mark, "Secret is safe with me. Seeing as I'm playing host too many secrets as well."

He nodded his head "thank you, little flower, now I think we should head back before your nephew decides to mount a rescue/siege on my lab."

"Like to see him try," Jasmine stood up "That defense professor, you do know there is something off about him?"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going back to the common room to exchange textbooks when they stopped and saw a strange sight.

Jasmine in her fairy form with her hands pointed up towards the sky seeming to be doing nothing.

As the trio watched her, Harry and Hermione thought they heard soft music like a band getting ready to play.

Jasmine opened her eyes, as she felt she was being observed.

The trio watched her and waited to see what happens.

Jasmine lowered herself to the ground, and looked at the trio. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Umm Jasmine, what were you doing just now?" Ron asked the others just nodded

The group moved closer to hear what see wanted.

"Siphoning some of the magic away from the school and returning it back to where it belongs." Jasmine answered

"What do you mean by that Jasmine doesn't the magic belong to the school?" Hermione asked

"And where does it belong?" Harry wondered aloud.

"So many students have passed through these halls using magic, without ever returning it to where it belongs. As to that question, it belongs to nature." Jasmine replied, "Earth fairies transmute magic into energy and return it to the earth."

"Wow, I never thought about the magic like that." Ron wondered

They all went the common room and made their way to the potions lab, Harry slumped as they neared the door.

Once Potions was over, Jasmine was already back to work directing the flow of magic energy back into nature.

Every once in the awhile, she felt Harry's signature near her, also Hermione with her quill scratching away on parchment.

"Honestly, I can't work with all the staring," Jasmine muttered, she was thinking about doing this at night while everyone was sleeping. The one thing she also noticed was that Harry seemed less timid around her and she saw that he had a bit of her sister's giving heart.

Jasmine walked over to the lake, and crouched by the water. She saw the movement of the lake's merfolk.

"That's new." Jasmine muttered

"What's new Guardian?" A voiced asked from the water.

"Seeing merfolk and I thought being a fairy was strange." Jasmine responds

"No stranger than seeing a Guardian on Hogwarts grounds." The voice replayed as it came nearer to the shore.

"So I'm supposed to be where? Tir Nan Og sitting on my behind without knowing what the condition of the world, I supposedly protect is doing?" Jasmine questioned

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that it's just that it's been so long I thought you forgot about this world or have died out." the mermaid responds Jasmine finally saw who was talking it was an elderly mermaid looking as old as the headmaster does.

"No, we were imprisoned within our kingdom." Jasmine explained, "We haven't forgotten about anything."

The elder mermaid smiled and rose up to see Jasmine face-to-face. "I'm glad to hear and I'm grateful for you to balance the magic here once more."

"Yes, now if I can do that without the staring, I would have it easier." Jasmine huffed

The mermaid chuckled and placed a fin on Jasmine. "They're young and you're something new to them, their curiosity is bound to get the better of them."

"Yeah, I guess. I can't say I blamed them, I had just as many questions when I met with the others the first time." Jasmine replied.

"There you see just be patient and they'll get used to you soon enough. Well it was nice talking with you but I have grandkids to get back to." With that, she slipped back in to the water and disappeared once more.

Jasmine stood up and walked back up to the castle, she went into her room, deciding on taking a nap. After her nap, Jasmine went to the great hall to join the others for dinner.

They enjoyed their meal. Jasmine noticed a small group gathered around Harry they all seemed to congratulate harry.

"What I miss?" Jasmine questioned the other professors

"Oh nothing much the students are just still complimenting young Potter about his first game and It seems to have a few fans already." He said as he pointed to some of the girls staring at Harry.

"Great…good thing he's only eleven or else I would have a talk with him." Jasmine muttered as she shuddered at the thought of having that talk with her nephew. Her heart constricted painfully, it should be his father having that talk with him.

"Not a task I envy of you in any form." the professor admitted to the fairy.

Jasmine didn't respond, she thought about everything that her sister had missed.

Harry looked over at the table and waved over to Jasmine.

Harry called Jasmine over to the table and invited her to come over to Hagrid's hut with them.

Jasmine wondered if they realized she was not a student, and could not really hang out with them at all times. She went over to them. "Sorry, I cannot."

Harry nodded his head " That's okay I know you got your work to do may be another time." The other two agreed with him.

"Not what I meant. You seem to be under the impression that I am a student; I am not. Fact is in this world, I am a legal adult. I knew a professor of yours as a child, and the identity of that professor might surprise you, so you figure it out." Jasmine explained

Harry looked around at the staff table and wondered rubbing his chin.

"I might have an idea but nah couldn't be." Hermione just shook her head.

Jasmine shrugged, "Like I said, you figure it out." She turned on her heel and went back to the staff table.

She sat down when she saw a smirk on Snape's face. "I'm glad you're not spending all you time with the students."

"Wouldn't want you to be jealous of them, now would we?" Jasmine questioned she hid her smirk with a goblet of tea; she would not drink that pumpkin juice. She did not understand how that would be considered a drink.

"Me jealous of those dunderheads I think not they should spend their time studying in my opinion." Severus replied

"Keep telling yourself that, you might be believe those lies one day." Jasmine replied

Snape just harrumph and finished his drink.

Jasmine grinned and then stood up; she left the great hall, exiting the door and went outside.

The other professors tried to hide their smiles as well.

The moon was starting to rise higher into the night sky, Jasmine breathed in the night blooming flowers, the fireflies danced in the night, she could not help herself, and she started to dance to the melody of the night. The setting was very romantic, if someone were to peek out his or her windows, a maiden dancing in the evening, waiting for her beloved. To bad, this maiden had no one seeking her attention.

She danced for a few minutes more enjoying the feel of the night air. Then she stopped and got ready to continue with what the work she been doing all day long.

A few hours until midnight left, Jasmine was content enough to let whatever magic was left to leave alone, enough for portraits to stay aware, the castle to protect itself if the need arose. She had siphoned centuries of old magic back into nature.

The following morning, Jasmine went into the great hall for breakfast. It was the weekend, which meant it was the first of her lessons on fairies. After she finished her part of breakfast, she left the hall to go to the pitch, she stood in the middle of the ground looking at the benches, and trying to figure out how to get everyone to see and hear her. she decided to conjure chairs and a large stage where she would be, and the chairs for students and what parents that did so up. The professors could sit in their box, they could ask her questions anytime, they wanted.

She sat on the stage, waiting, preparing her mind. A half hour later, she saw the first of her class walking in to the pitch. She tilted her head as she noticed that Slytherin parents were sitting away from the other Houses, apparently that part has not change with growing up.

Jasmine stood up, "Silence! I will not use magic to be heard. I have one tiny detail, I will enforce while everyone is here, You will not bring out your wands just because someone disagrees with you on your status, who your spouses are, or who you were born to, do I make my clear?"

The class agreed for the most part with a some hesitation from the Slytherin class and parents. Most even placed their wands further in to their robes.

"Now I know why now most of you are thinking, 'this girl can't be a fairy,' and that I'm just trying to get attention." Jasmine replied, She started the class with a brief history of the fairies and some of the most well known. Going into why earth fairies have not been around, she didn't really go into detail. "Any questions?"

Several hand went up even before the words were out here mouth.

Jasmine pointed at one witch, who was sitting with the Ravenclaw section.

"Yes Ms Jasmine I was wondering how many different classes of fairy are there?"

"Depending on their level of power is what class they are, I'm a guardian fairy because I attained Enchantix powers, that is attained by saving someone from my home planet. Other that there are warrior fairies, and the royal guard."

The questions continue for about another hour some questions were good some were embarrassing and the Slytherin just were plain rude.

Jasmine answered the questions that were polite but she had gone into her fairy form, when the Slytherin parents' questions had irked her.

She had enough of the rudeness, "I can take away magic as well. Let that be a warning."

More than one of the Slytherin parents went for their wands.

Jasmine snapped her fingers, and all the wands belonging to the Slytherin parents flew toward her.

The adults started to protest the lost of their wands until Albus raised his voice. "You were all warned at the beginning of the class and Miss Jasmine's word is final in the matter."

Jasmine hovered in mid-air, staring all the parents down. "You have not grown out of acting like adolescent children; I will have to treat you as adolescent children. You will get your wands back at the end of the class."

The others in the class just smiled and got back to the class trying to figure out the place and finally. A redheaded woman asked about her ability to balance the magic here.

Jasmine answered that her ability to balance magic was to take the energy produced in the use of spells and return it to nature.

As soon as the she finished her answer, she felt something calling her.

She dismissed class for a break, while she went over to a corner to answer the call.

As the screen came up, she saw a very distressed doctor look like he went a few rounds with a boxer.

"What happened?" Jasmine demanded

The doctor took a deep breath and explained what happened. "We had a slight set back with mister Black's recovery."

"I'm listening." Jasmine prompted

"He didn't react well to the healing trance we tried to place him in kept screaming about Dementors whatever those are." The doctor read from the chart.

Jasmine's anger spiked. "Don't use magic on him! Dementors feed off every happy thought and positive emotions."

"Yes indeed we found that out quite fast but we did find a way to work on him but it will take longer than we thought, I'm sorry for the delay in his recovery. "

"Yes, thanks for the update. Now I have another reason to kick some butt." Jasmine replied

The doctor agreed with a brief bow he canceled the spell.

Jasmine flew up to the box when the professors were sitting. "Who had the genius idea to have the foulest creatures to serve as guards at Azkaban?"

The professors all paled at her words finally Albus spoke" That was the choice of the ministry from a hundred years ago."

"That's another thing on my massive list of things to do." Jasmine muttered

"It's true and you're not the first to complain about them our group has been trying for year to get them out." Albus replied

"I'm not complaining; I'm going to destroy those creatures once and for all." Jasmine growled

"Well Jasmine I leave you to it I'll dismiss your class till next week." Minerva responds

"Who said I was going to that now?" Jasmine questioned, "I'm not stupid, if I don't prepare they will eat me alive."

"All the more reason to cancel the class to give you time to prepare. In fact I might have someone that might be able to help you if you want it." Minerva suggests

"I'm not going right now." Jasmine replied "Plus I haven't put the fear of Guardian of Magic into most of those grown Slytherins."

Most of the professors snickered at that thought. "you young lady are evil."

"No, I'm not evil." Jasmine replied, "I'm a Fairy who just had enough of the I-am-better-than-you attitude."

"Indeed well shall we return to the lesson then?" Minerva asked

Jasmine went back over to the stage and landed. She would stay in this form, just in case.

At the same time, she saw more than a few of the Slytherin parents looking more annoyed than before class started.

Jasmine hid her grin, "Now where were we?"

A hand shot up Jasmine saw it was the same redheaded woman. "You were explaining how you balance the magic around here."

"I already answered that one." Jasmine deadpanned

"Yes, but that was the last thing you explained." The woman explained

Jasmine clapped "Bravo, next question?"

"Ms Jasmine, I was wondering is one born with the power of a fairy or is it a skill one can learn." Another adult student questioned.

"Born one, it doesn't matter who the parents are, some of you may be shocked, but my parents didn't have a drop of magic in their veins." Jasmine replied

The whole class seemed shocked at this. "So in other words you're a muggleborn."


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine thought about how to answer that one, "Not exactly. The fairy magic skipped a generation, and I ended up being a fairy, my grandmother was a fairy."

"So did any one besides your grandmother or mother know about your skills?" someone else asked, "Have you ever met any other guardians?"

"Yes, my sisters did. One is muggle as you call it and the other was a witch. We were close before the incident occurred." Jasmine responds, "Yes, I have. Six girls with the aid of Princess Roxy helped free us from our realm."

"That is all fine and dandy but you're telling the six little girls saved an in entire world I highly doubt it..."

"And a baby with no powers what so ever stopped a murderous psychopath?" Jasmine countered "And they aren't little, I'm older than them, but I would have had my butt handed to me, if I fought against the Winx Club."

The others in the class all nodded their heads; finally, the noonday bell rang out breaking the tension in the room.

Albus slowly stood and ask if it was okay to call for lunch.

Jasmine nods, "I have something; I need to do for an hour or two."

"Of course let us know if you need any help." Albus replied

"I believe you're a little too old to be crossing worlds," Jasmine replied she had her purse with her, so she flew up and entered the portal she summoned to go to Magix.

As she entered the world near the hospital. She entered and went to Sirius' room to check on him.

"Hey." Jasmine greeted. She sat down on a chair that was in the room, "I hear you had been giving the doc a hard time?"

Sirius looked at the fairy and a happy smile "My savoir, it's so good to see you." He looked a bit embarrassed "Sorry about that but in that cell I spent too much time sleeping you know that when there set loose on you."

"And I'm willing to bet that you spent time on four legs as well." Jasmine stated

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius looked out the window.

"Sure you don't, how else would you have part of your sanity intact." Jasmine surmised, "I'm connected to everything magical involving humans, there isn't anything that I don't already know about."

"Fine yes i did that and Harry was the only thing i could hold on to. Look I know they're here to help me and i am sorry, I hit that doctor but im not getting put under." Sirius stated

"I didn't come here to lecture you." Jasmine bit her lip, as she tried to find the right wording for what she wanted to do.

"You remind me of my best mate's wife she would always know how to put us in our place." He laughed at the memory.

"I should, Lily and I were very close as children." Jasmine replied. "I thought you knew already?"

Sirius looked closer at her, and as he stared at her eyes, he saw it "By Merlin's matted beard. You are her sister the good one. Then I'm dually blessed."

"Yeah, I'm the very good one. Seeing as I got the fairy side of the family magic." Jasmine replies

He rose slowly, took her hands, and kissed them both. "Thank you for both saving me and my pup harry ask for anything and house black will give you all the aid i can."

"I don't need anything, I have the one thing, I would have taken if I was able to ten years ago." Jasmine replied, "I'm the only one that can make the blood-wards powerful enough that no one can find Harry outside of Hogwarts."

He stares at her and tears slowly begin to flow "please don't tell me you're taking him away now."

Jasmine reached out and slapped the poor man, "Grow up, you don't understand the ancient magic that Lily invoked."

He looked at her in shock "Ancient magic, I don't know what you mean."

"Lily chose to die, by doing so, she invoked an old magic that protects harry through a blood relative, Petunia was related by blood, I know Lily as I know myself, she would have chosen me as godmother, as well as magical guardian." Jasmine explained, "With my own brand of magic, I can protect him better from Voldemort's followers."

"Yes, I understand, I just wish that price was never paid." he sobbed once more "Whatever you need to do to protect him please do?"

"He is the only son of my sister; you think for a second that I won't watch him like a hawk? But there is something, I wish to help you deal with?" Jasmine questions.

He shook his head "No, you've done plenty for me already, I can't ask for more from you."

"Mainly it's for that doctor that you beat the stuffing out of." Jasmine replies, "I know what those hideous beasts do to wizards, I rather send those with life sentences to the Omega Dimension."

"Please bring him in, I'll apologize to him right now, and anything you want i am still feeling bad about it." Sirius replied

Jasmine grinned, "I have to set up a payment plan anyway, but I'm going to use my own magic which is different than anything you felt before to ease those feelings that the Dementors did to you."

He took a very deep breath and nodded at her. "Fine, do what you have to I need to be in the best shape possible for harry and the rest."

Jasmine nodded and stood up, she went up to Sirius, from the outside it would look like she was embracing him, but really she put her hands to each side of his temples and used her magic to make the ten years of torment lessen as if it were a very bad nightmare. She eased the terrors from his mind and Sirius was relieved as she eased his mind.

She pulled back her hands, "There, you won't have nightmares or use the doctor as a punching bag." She then tilted her head, "I have the feeling; I'm going to be thorn in your side for a few years."

He shakes his head and gives a sly smirk "you're sure you're not lily come back for revenge."

"If I was, I wouldn't be able to touch you, now would I?" Jasmine questioned "and revenge doesn't suit my sister, I can see her berating her husband in the afterlife but not seeking revenge."

He laughs and gives a hard hug to the fairy "You are right."

Jasmine grinned, she felt strange about hugging Sirius, but she also felt the same way about when Severus touched her.


	11. Chapter 11

The skies were gray overcast, with the hint of snow. Jasmine sat bent over a table in Snape's Potion Lab while he was on break, sketching on a drawing pad. She was drawing up a winter wardrobe for herself; she had learned the trick from Stella, the fairy of the shining sun.

She felt Snape look over her shoulder. "You know you would break a many a wizard's heart with a dress like that at the Yule ball." He whispered in to her ear.

"You should know that if I were any other fairy, you would have been blasted through the wall." Jasmine retorted.

He stood up " Now why is that all I was doing was giving a compliment. " he gave a small smile to her.

Jasmine turned in the chair, "Are you bipolar or am I just special that you let down your guard?"

"The face the students see and the one you see are different but I have a reputation that I have to keep with them even the good ones." Severus answered

"But that doesn't mean you should play favorites, that's like me playing favorites, and I have to protect all magical kind, it's not like I can chose the centaurs over the humans." Jasmine states, "You just have to teach potions to four different houses."

He smiled at her and chuckled "I don't play favorites."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Goyle melted his cauldron and you took points from Gryffindor, because Hermione got done in less than five minutes." She then grinned, "Hermione is much like I was at her age, but then she just has Defense against the Dark Arts, she didn't have to go up against seasoned warrior fairies."

The potions master just blushed and looked away. "I gave her those points back in secret."

"How about getting on to your own house when they do something stupid, before I have too? Trust me, they don't want me mad at them, I heard half the parents telling their children that if I send home a letter they will be grounded all summer." Jasmine replied.

His head snapped up and turned to her "Really, that is something new, you must have worried them very much, and as to the rest I'll be stricter with the students in my house." He added shaking his head.

"All those tricks, I did to prove a point, they were just parlor tricks, didn't take any serious magic at all." Jasmine admitted

"And with that one statement you've prove that they have a right to be afraid. " he stated "Now as much as I am enjoying our talk I need to get ready for the next set of dunderheads coming in."

"There's another reason besides your fearsome reputation, that I'm in here." Jasmine replied

"Oh and what is that little flower." He asked with a quirk to his eyebrow.

Jasmine stood up, went over to a cabinet, and opened it, she returned with a box. "I know you rather like to have the DADD post but I figure you would enjoy experimenting on your own with these."

Snape stared at the array of plants and gave a very true smile "And here I thought you forgot my birthday." He jokes as he began looking over the plants.

"You can't find most of those plants in the wizarding world, they only grow in Tir Nan Og, but if you can savage seeds, we'll see if Sprout can't grow seedlings." Jasmine stated "And I thought your birthday was in January."

He gave her a mock frown "And here I try to make a joke and see the results."

"Sev, I sent you birthday cards via Lily, until your falling out." Jasmine replied, "She ordered me not to send you anymore. I would a horrible friend, if I forgot your birthday, half the time; I couldn't remember my own birthday."

"Yes, you're right and thank you those cards were very nice and your birthday is in May." Snape replied

"Oh gee, now I have to figure out my correct age." Jasmine teased "I feel like I should be a thousand years ago by now."

At this, he just face palmed and chuckled but quickly stopped just as the students started to walk in.

"This isn't a show, sit your butts down." Jasmine snapped as she gathered her drawings and left the lab.

Just as she closed the door, she heard Snape start telling about the ingredients to a potion, she knew was very difficult potion.

Jasmine just shook her head; at least this class was not first years. She went back to her room to drop off her drawing pad; she left the door open, signaling she did not mind someone coming into her little common room.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door and a voice calling her name.

"Come in, the door is open." Jasmine called out

"Thank you Jasmine." Harry called back.

"My room is different than Gryffindor, right?" Jasmine questioned

"Yes it is has a more earthly feel to it like I'm in a park." Harry answered

"Yeah, Hogwarts sensed my connection to the earth since I am an Earth Fairy. We feel more at home with plants and dirt then with concrete buildings." Jasmine replied

He sat down looking a bit nervous. He took a deep breath and asked his question. "umm Jasmine I was wondering if you could tell my about mum that you can remember?"

"I can do a little better than that," Jasmine responded as she created the same type of screen she used to show what happened to her, she played every memory of Lily.

He watched the memory and smiled all through it, unconsciously leaning his head on her shoulder.

Some of her memories included petunia before she turned into a jealous harpy. Harry laughed at one memory of his mother trying to get ready for her first day of Hogwarts.

The screen went blank and disappeared.

"That's mostly all the memories I have that doesn't involve your mum with her nose in a textbook." Jasmine explained.

Harry sighed and gave her a hug "Thank you Jasmine this really helped me learn more about her."

"You're welcome, so have you figured out what you're going to do for holiday?" Jasmine asked

"Not really I was planning on just staying here at the school but now I don't know what to do." Harry answered

"Well if you wanted to you could come with me to Magix?" Jasmine asked

Harry's eyes lit up like a light bulb. "Really, I can to see where you live, yes; yes please I would love to go."

"Well I don't live in Magix for right now, I can't really take to Tir Nan Og. But Magix is different, think of a combination of the both technology and magic." Jasmine explained, she smiled "I think I know what to do get Hermione for Christmas now."

"If its books she'll love you for forever." Harry joked to her.

"More like a library card, which means I will have to take her with me, but after I do the responsible adult thing and meet her parents and ensure them, I'm not a psychopath." Jasmine replied

Harry shook his head and gave a snort. "You do that and I think we'll have to kidnap her to come back to Hogwarts."

"I'm not that crazy, besides if I am then so are you." Jasmine replied she stood up, "Come on, I better ask first."

"Ok I know how to find her." He said as he led the way to the library.

They found her bent over reading a book.

"Have you read all the books in here yet?" Jasmine questioned

"Harry, Jasmine when did you all get here I just sat down" Hermione questioned

"Hermione, you're on chapter twenty of a thirty chapter book." Jasmine pointed out. "And speaking of books, how would you like to go to Magix over the break?"

The young witch head popped up and her eyes glazed over at the thought of the books there. "Umm Jasmine I think you broke her." Harry noted after waving his hand in front of her face a few times.

"Yep, just like me." Jasmine sighed, "Of course, I have to meet your parents, convince them that you're safe with me and all that adult rubbish."

Hermione slowly snapped out of her happy dream. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure they'll let me go I've wrote about you to them and they'll like you so far."

"Still, I have to be the adult." Jasmine replied "Pass the offer on to Ron; I heard that his parents are visiting his brother in Romania. But I have to do something."

"Okay we'll see you later then." The two kids walk back to their common room.

Jasmine wanted to ask Severus, but he was teaching. Therefore, she went to her next best source of information: Dumbledore.

As she neared the gargoyle once more, it opened before her. "Yes, Ms Jasmine, how may I help you?" Albus asked her as she entered his office.

"Where is my sister buried?" Jasmine questioned.


End file.
